omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Oprissmian Krjkaliov/Powers
'Powers' Oprissmian at first doesn't have a lot of powers, but he later learns that since his oldest Twilight Beast ancestor, Oprissmian the Demonslayer, really was the son of Yamir, the Elder God of Essence, and an Atlantropan woman named Shindamei Chimkujo, making him a decendant of Alphagus, the true creator of the Omniverse. Due to having the Original Astral Crest in him, Oprissmian's powers can get up to those of the Realmkeeper, Alphagus and Herculon. He struggles a lot to unlock his true powers since he fears that he might destroy the Omniverse when getting enraged. 'Titan Eater powers' Oprissmian was the first Titan Eater to ever exist, and he has the power to turn other beings into Titan Eaters. He actually did this with Luna and his mother, the latter of them having the greatest problems in controlling her powers. Oprissmian had to remove the part of the Titan's Core of the former Twii'lyan Titan he gave to his mother, saying that he shattered it. In reality he used the Core in order to create a serum specifically made to increase his powers when needed. This backfired however when he accidently destroyed Supremia. 'Regenerative abilities' Oprissmian possesses great regenerative abilities as a Titan Eater, even being able to reconstruct himself after Herculon destroyed the Chronicum and thus the entire Omniverse. Only the Origin Realm remained, with Aethria having survived as she recovered from the fight against the Dragon of Tides in that Realm. The downside is that Oprissmian needs to absorb Ether in order to manage keeping a constant time frame where he is able to regenerate. He does so by absorbing broken Core Crystals and occasionally by absorbing an entire Titan's Core after having defeated one. Oprissmian only discovered that he had this ability after his arms have been sliced off by Midorimono Hisui of the Jade Knife Duo, two elite assassins serving personally under the Ceilian Supreme General Ginchito Saikun. 'Bending abilities' "Paradoxial Space- and Timebending are even harder to learn than mastering Chakral Bending. I am lucky that I was able to master the arts of Paradoxial Bending at young age. As the name suggests, Paradoxial Bending is on a level where you can partially control physics itself." ~Oprissmian about Paradoxial Bending Oprissmian is the only known being to bend every Element, including Space and Time. He has reached Chakral Level for the normal Elements and Paradoxial Level for Space- and Timebending. He also is able to fuse Elements into Fused Elements like Metal or Thunder. He managed to master Paradoxial Spacebending and Paradoxial Timebending early in his life thanks to his mother's help and his special birth conditions. He uses some of the other Elements for some of his Thread Manipulation Styles, but only is able to really bend them after opening his Chakras. 'Paradoxial Spacebending' Oprissmian mastered the arts of Paradoxial Spacebending and Paradoxial Timbending early in his life, but he concentrated on using Paradoxial Spacebending more often. He uses his Paradoxial Spacebending mostly for the Fourth Style of Advanced Thread Manipulation called Solar Vortex and the creation of special Pocket Dimensions. He also uses it in his fights against Herculon and later the Omnilord to use his most powerful attack called Paradoxial Dragon of the Converging Vortex. He uses his own style of Paradoxial Spacebending called Oprissmian Style Spacebending. He also is the strongest Spacebender in all of history, even surpassing the Elder God of Space, Glareen, himself. Oprissmian also claims that Space is the strongest of all Elements, since it can warp Time under certain conditions. Later on his Spacebending even becomes Metaparadoxial. * Vortexbending: '''Oprissmian is the first Vortexbender to exist. This sub-bending style allows Oprissmian to have control over Vortexal Energy, and it can be used to create Vortexal Portals into larger Pocket Dimensions or the Eternal Fortress. * '''Black Hole Bending: '''Only performed by Oprissmian and Dimentio. Oprissmian bent the two Black Holes in the centre of the Cordelia Nebula in order to create a massive Vortex that would bring them to Alrest. * '''Void Heart: '''A power where Oprissmian is able to become space for a short time. His Paradoxial Spacebending becomes even more powerful in this pahse, even allowing him to crush entire solar systems. It also allows him to tap into every Pocket Dimension ever created. * '''Ignited Blood: '''Oprissmian can ignite his blood with Astral Flames if he gets into his Astral God Form. His ignited blood powers up his Spacebending to the point where he could smash a small mountain with his fists. He also can't die of blood loss while being in that other form, which is an ability he unlocked during the fight against Astalon in the Apocalypse Saga. * '''Empty Mind: '''By using the Empty Mind State, Oprissmian is able to bend Space simply with his mind. While at first he only could use it temporarely, during the fight against Glareen he was able to get into that State constantly. * '''Space Sight: '''While using Space Sight, Oprissmian is able to see the elementary building blocks of everything around him. This allows him to see enemies who are invisible, as well as the cores of strong enemies. * '''Mirror Dimension: Oprissmian also is able to use the Mirror Dimension (originally from Doctor Strange) for combat. 'Paradoxial Timebending' He learns this ability shortly after meeting Shénhuà in the Convergence, the constant flux between dimensions that allows Interdimensional Travel in the first place. Even though, it is only possible to beings with powers at least on the same level as Elder Gods and Elder Goddesses. This fact confirms Oprissmian has even greater powers. He mostly uses Paradoxial Timebending in order to slow down time for a bit (even though he masters that much more later) or for the First Style of Advanced Thread Manipulation called Temporal Halt. His Paradoxial Timebending isn't as strong as his Paradoxial Spacebending however. 'Thread/String manipulation' All living beings in the Omniverse share their connections via usually invisible Threads/Strings. Oprissmian has the unique ability to control any Thread he creates at will, even moving them at otherwise impossible angles. There are ten unique Thread Styles he uses, and he calls them the Advanced Styles; Yokushi Category. Other beings are able to manipulate Threads as well, but Oprissmian is the most skilled in it. It's Oprissmian's only ability he mastered early in his life besides using Paradoxial Spacebending and Paradoxial Timebending. He however only uses Thread Manipulation very rarely. * Style One: Temporal Halt: 'Temporal Halt is conducted by using Threads saturated by the Element of Time through Paradoxial Timebending. Oprissmian rarely uses this style in order to stop enemies in time and then use the Temporal Plain to disrupt the enemy's control of his/her weapon. * '''Style Two: Ignited Crimson Blood: '''Oprissmian uses the blood he had absorbed from Aethria in order to create crimson-coloured, burning Threads that will induce the enemy with Crimson Blood. Aethria then controls the Crimson Blood inside the enemy so that Oprissmian can finish him/her off. ** '''Improved Style Two: Dance of the Crimson Dragon:'If Aethria is too injured or not available, Oprissmian uses the ancient Dance of the Crimson Dragon style conducted by the extinct Atlantropans. * 'Style Three: Solar Vortex: '''Oprissmian uses his Paradoxial Spacebending in order to power up his Threads with solar energy. This style is very effective against monsters that are weak to sunlight. The vortex created by using this style allows Oprissmian to further purify souls infected with the Shadow Plague or the Coruption so that the dangerous infection and Essence can't spread to other worlds through leaks in the space-time continuum. * '''Style Four: Thunderstorm Halo: '''This style uses Threads induced with the Lightning/Electric Element. It is especially effective against metalic enemies, Artifices and Water Blades. Oprissmian creates a circle of Threads which he then uses to throw out waved Threads filled with electricity that then hurt the enemies. * '''Style Five: Waves of the Boiling Lake: '''This style uses Threads induced with the Elements of Water and Fire. Wave-like accumulations of Threads are sent to the enemy, hurting them mostly with heat. It is especially effective against Water and Ice enemies. * '''Style Six: Endless Abyss:'Oprissmian uses his Paradoxial Spacebending in order to induce his Threads with the energy of the Abyss, which is the Negaverse's version of the Convergence. This attack can come out of literally thin air to hit the enemy Oprissmian is fighting. ** 'Improved Style Six: Embracing Void:'Oprissmian surrounds the enemy with the Threads, making it almost impossible to escape. * 'Style Seven: Nebula of the Dawn: '''This style colours the Threads orange like the rising sun. It blends enemies so that Oprissmian has it easier to defeat them. He usually uses this style against large hords of enemies. This style is most powerful during the sunrise. * '''Style Eight: Fangs of the Titan: '''This style causes the Threads to turn blue like the blood of Titan Eaters. Oprissmian uses this style to extract Ether from enemies in order to weaken them ot to set up invisible traps. This style also allows him to strengthen the bond between him and his allies, causing combi attacks to become significantly stronger. * '''Style Nine: Vortexal Circulation: '''The most powerful style Oprissmian is able to use without having to change his form. He uses his Paradoxial Spacebending to induce Vortexal Energy into the Threads. Like with Endless Abyss, the Threads are able to appear out of thin air. Using this style exhausts Oprissmian when he is in his normal form, but he can use it without negative effects when he is in his Astral God Form. * '''Style Ten: Astral Convergence: '''The strongest out of all the ten styles that Oprissmian had invented. The Threads turn black and get engulfed in golden flames. It is the most offensive style and the Threads can cut through almost everything with ease. Oprissmian only is able to use this style during his Astral God state. 'Unique Attacks Oprissmian possesses an arrangement of powerful unique attacks that he uses to fight enemies. Some of those even are on the level where they could destroy an entire planet. 'Twilight Series' The Twilight Series is Oprissmian's first set of unique attacks. The following list numbers them from weakest to strongest. #Little Star #Radiant Supernova #Cosmic Dragon #Astral Eclipse 'Godly Series' The Godly Series is only usable by Oprissmian while he is in his Astral God Form, and the three attacks in this category are some of the strongest that exist out there. * Bringer of Dawn: 'A single, concentrated slash that can cut through very strong shields and can shatter Corrupted Crystals. * '''Day of the Creator's Rain: '''The Realmkeeper's and Oprissmian's version of Throne of Hades. Spears made from energy coming from the Origin Realm rain from the sky, causing a lot of destruction. This attack can destroy the surface of an entire planet. * '''Paradoxial Dragon of the Converging Vortex: '''The ultimate attack. Oprissmian uses his Paradoxial Spacebending to bend the Vortexal Energy into a massive dragon that then hits the enemy. This attack is able to destroy a large galaxy at once. 'Breath Styles "By breathing correctly, you are able to increase you powers even further." ''~Tanjiro to Oprissmian After meeting with Tanjiro in the Eternal Fortress, Oprissmian fund out how to use Breath Styles. He created his own Style called Vortex Breathing. He also created a Twelvth Form for Breath of Water. 'Breath of Water' *'Twelvth Form: Rising Tsunami: Oprissmian uses this form in long battles. It powers up over time, like the wave of a tsunami gets higher before it reaches the shore. '''Breath of the Vortex Created by Oprissmian. It was developed seperately from the Breath of the Sun line, and is technically much stronger. It has the most Forms with 53, but most people only learn Forms 1-10. This Breath Style also can only be used by Elemental Breath Users. While creating it pretty early in his life (at the age of 7), he started to use it more often after temporarely loosing most of his powers after the fight in Aviron. *'First Form: Vortex: '''A spinning attack creating a vortex that inflicts damage. **'First Form, Improved:' '''Vortexal Torrent:' The user can use this improved form to attack enemies that are further away **'First Form, Improved: Horizontal Vortex:' The user can use this form to attack enemies coming from above without having to change position. *'Second Form: Shooting Star: '''Multiple fast stabs that enemies have a hard time to avoid. *'Third Form: Swift Flare: A fast slicing attack used to decapitate powerful enemies. *'Fourth Form: Crescent Moon: '''Multiple slices formed like a crescent moon. *'Fifth Form: Flow of the Halo: 'Multiple circular attacks while running very fast. *'Sixth Form: Soothing Ambience: 'A very fast attack that kills an enemy before it can feel pain. *'Seventh Form: Dual Vortex: 'Two fast slices that form something that looks like an Interdimensional Transportation Vortex. *'Eighth Form: Comet Lance: 'A powerful and quick stab. *'Ninth Form: Astral Ripple: 'An attack that creates multiple waves of Vortexal Flames. *'Tenth Form: Rising Moon: 'A powerful upright slash. *'Eleventh Form: Shadow Cross: 'A powerful slashing attack in form of an x-shaped cross. *'Twelvth Form: Aurora Lights: 'An attack that looks like the flow of an Aurora Borealis. *'Thirteenth Form: Crimson Star: 'A sphere-shaped slashing attack that can be used in combination with Aethria's Crimson Blood. *'Fourteenth Form: Dawn of a New Age: 'A slashing attack that also blinds enemies. *'Fifteenth Form: Crushing Flames: 'A powerful downward slash. *'Sixteenth Form: Burning Rain: 'An attack using multiple Vortex Flames shaped as raindrops. **'Sixteenth Form, Improved: Burning Rain - Compass: The user uses his thoughts in order to aim the Vortexal Flames directly at the enemy. *'Seventeenth Form: Nebula Thunder: '''A powerful lightning attack that can be used from the distance. *'Eightteenth Form: Low Ring: A circular attack used to cut off the enemy's legs. *'Nineteenth Form: Gamma Burst: '''An extremely fast stab that most enemies can't dodge. **'Nineteenth Form, Improved: Curved Gamma Stab: The user bends his blade to stab an enemy that is not in front of him, but close. *'Twentieth Form: Cursed Slice:' An attack used to cut off the enemy's hands. *'Twenty-first Form: Solar Torrent:' A circular slicing attack that can be used horizontally or vertically. *'Twenty-second Form: Calm Space Mist:' An attack that is so silent that only beings that can sense Battle Spirit are able to avoid it. *'Twenty-third Form: Zigzag Inferno:' A fast dashing attack in form of a zigzag. *'Twenty-fourth Form: Brick Madness:' The user launches his sword at the enemy with the force of a massive, fast brick. *'Twenty-fifth Form: Scorching Twilight Pierce: '''A piercing attack that is fast enough to break massive boulders. *'Twenty-sixth Form: Storm of Blades:' The user flings the Blade as if there was a tornado. This move also is great for defeating larger enemies. *'Twenty-seventh Form: Fivefold Fang Bite:' A downward slashing attack that creates five fangs made from Vortexal Flames. *'Thirty-sixth Form: White Princess Rose:' An attack that realeases sharp vines. Those vines cut enemies, and this form is good for battling large enemies. *'Thirty-seventh Form: Wheel of Buddha:' An extremly fast circular, vertical slicing attack. **'Thirty-seventh Form, Improved: Wheel of Buddha - Horizon:' A horizontal/lateral version of ''Wheel of Buddha. *'Fourty-eigth Form: Thousand-Slice Zodiac:' A powerful attack the is used to slice the enemy multiple times very fastly. *'Fourty-ninth Form: Sea of Tranquillity:' Basically a stronger version of Breath of Water, Elventh Form: Lull. *'Fiftieth Form: Dragon of the Apocalypse: '''A powerful dragon made from Vortexal Flames is used to attack the enemy. *'Fifty-first Form: Dance of the Fifty Vortexes: An attack using every Form of Breath of the Vortex, including the improved versions, in rapid sucession. This move exhausts the user greatly however. **'''Fifty-first Form, Improved: Dance of the Fifty Vortexes - Chaotic Dance: The user can use all Breath of the Vortex Forms in rapid sucession without keeping the order. *'Fifty-second Form: Ignited Blood Calamity:' A powerful attack that grants the user more speed and power. It ignites the user's blood, which could lead to death by blood loss. The eyeballs of the user also become a blue-purple colour. *'Final Form: Constellation of the Thousand Vortexes:' An attack that's even faster and more dangerous than Ignited Blood Calamity. The user will be extremely exhausted after using it. *'Ultimate Form: Flames of the Immortal Spirit: '''This form is only able to be used by Oprissmian. The user uses all of his willpower to draw energy from his soul. This energy manifests in flames that are able to injure even the Allfather. '''Unique Abilities' Oprissmian invented a few abilities he can use in battle. 'Cancellation Sphere' This ability is used to create a sphere that renders most attacks against Oprissmian useless. Powerful and/or repeated attacks are able to break through however. 'Aura Dash' This ability allows Oprissmian to dodge incoming attacks and get behind his opponent. Fast enough attacks are able to hit him however. 'Kitsune Powers' Oprissmian, as the Eleventh Kitsune, is able to take another Kitsune's power and give it to someone else. He later permamently appears in his Kitsune Form in order to have a better chance when fighting against powerful enemies. He also is the leader of the Ten Kitsune Moons. 'Enhanced Senses' Oprissmian's senses get a reception boost while being in his Kitsune Form. 'Runes' Oprissmian also is very skilled at using Runes. He often used the Curse Rune 13: Shadow Shackles and Curse Rune 57: Dark Vines 'Form Change' Oprissmian is able to change his form. At first, he needed the Royal Staff of Twii'lya for most of them, but later he could change his form as he pleased. *'Helios:' Oprissmian's form while he was undercover in Iyokatta. He was shorter and his hair colour was reddish-brown in that form, *'Twilight State:' This form is the byproduct of Oprissmian being a Titan Eater. In the beginning, he only achieved this form while being injured severely, but he managed to control it later on. His eyes and hairs become green-orange while being in that form. *'Eleventh Kitsune:' He uses this form for most of the time after fusing with Oprissmian the Demonslayer's soul. He has eleven tails in that form, and his hair becomes black while the iris of his eyes becomes golden *'Astral God Form:' Oprissmian's ultimate form. He permanently is in that form while being in the Eternal Fortress. At first, he only uses this form in desperate fights, but he later permanently changes into it. The iris of his eyes is golden like in his Kitsune Form, but the eyeballs change to a blue-purple-crimson colour. His canine teeth also become longer and sharper. His hair stays black like in his Kitsune Form, but the tip of the hair strangs become golden. His tail count increases to twenty-one, and he manifests blue-purple-crimson flame-shaped marks across his body. **'Astral God Form - Prime Star:' Oprissmian recieves this powered up form of the Astral God Form after going through the Gate of Eons. His special powers are getting even more powerful, making him able to defeat Glareen and Oprissmian. **'Astral God Form - Sword of Radiance:' The true ultimate form of Oprissmian. He achieved it while fusing himself with the Divine Progenitor Sothis. All of the Legendary Weapons that Oprissmian possesses at the point are fused into the Dawnbringer, which he used in the battles against the Realmkeeper, Herculon, Naimssirpo and the Omnilord. Poison Resistance It was noted that Oprissmian was especially resistant to different kinds of poison. His body not only was able to decompose any poison he came in contact with, but also could revert the effects to kill the enemy. Godly Semblance Since Oprissmian is a distant descendant of the Elder God of Esscence, Oprissmian was able to use his Godly Semblance. He unlocked it after being banished to the Dark World by Argentos in The Spirit's Nail. After unlocking his true ultimate form, Oprissmian was able to use every Elder God's and every Elder Goddess' Semblances. These powers aided him in many battles later on. (this section is a work in progress) Absorption Powers Oprissmian is able to absorb (parts of) the power of a being if he eats some of it. This actually gave him a bunch of powers that would proove useful later on. (The list is in chronological order.) * Eye's Enpowerment: After eating one of Eye's Wandering Eyes, Oprissmian gained the power to see in all kinds of filters. He also is able to grow eyes out of his own flesh, increasing his visibility range. * Aethria's Enpowerment: After Aethria gave some of her cells to Oprissmian so that he would survive the injury dealt by Argentos, he gained Demon-like abilities. After that, he became able to fuse his own cells with objects like swords or spears. His Thread Manipulation also gets stronger as he then uses his own cells to create the Threads. * Oprissmian's Enpowerment: '''After fusing with Oprissmian's spirit, Oprissmian unlocks the Blade of Mortality's awakened form and is able to use the powers of the Spirit's Nail. * '''Nemesis' Enpowerment: During the fight against Nemesis' forces, Oprissmian absorbed part of the Elder God of Destruction's right arm. This allows him to blow up cells he injected into other things. * Nezuko's Enpowerment: During the fight against Upper Moon Six, Daki, Oprissmian absorbed a few drops of Nezuko's blood. This allowed him to solidify his own blood and also makes his Breath of the Vortex even more lethal against demons. * Daki's Enpowerment: During the fight against Daki, Oprissmian ate the part of Daki's sash he cut off. This allowed him to create sashes himself, and he sometimes merged the sashes with his Absorption Enpowerment - Eye in order to create eyes on them to increase his range of sight or launch poisonous tears. * Hantengu's Enpowerment: After eating part of the wooden dragon heads created by Hantengu's Hatred Clone, Oprissmian gained the power to split his emotions as well. He could create a Anger, Sorrow, Pride, Greed, Joy and Calmness '''Clone The Anger Clone also could absorb one or more other clones in order to create a more powerful '''Hatred Clone. * Akaza's Enpowerment: By absorbing Akaza's fist, Oprissmian was able to properly sense Battle Spirit with Chaotic Brass Compass and his attacks would be drawn to the enemy's weak points thanks to Blue Compass - Destruction. * Kokushibo's Enpowerment: '''After eating a strang of Kokushibo's hair and part of Kokushibo's blade, Oprissmian was able to fuse his own cells with his blade. Combining '''Absorption Enpowerment - Eye '''and '''Absorption Enpowerment - Daki with this enpowerment grants Oprissmian the usage of katanas made from a flesh-cloth material with eyes on them. Those eyes also increased the range of sight for Oprissmian, and stabbing an enemy with these katanas would inject them with very deadly poison. * Infinity Dragon's Enpowerment: During the fight against Thanos in his Infinity Dragon Form, Oprissmian managed to eat the being's tail. This caused him to absorb about 15% of each Paradoxial Infinity Stone's full power. He could also create special attacks with those powers. * Glareen's Enpowerment: After he defeated Glareen, Oprissmian completely absorbed the Elder God of Space. This allowed him to use Glareen's special moves Mirror Light, Reflection Belt, Distortion Slice and Nature's Blessing. He also got the ability to transform his sashes into a sort of drill that could drill a hole into the space-time-fabric. * Oprissmian's Enpowerment: After eating Oprissmian's left eye during the fight, Oprissmian was able to use the opponent's own moves as the Demonic Eye series of attacks. Black scars also manifest around his left eye when he uses those attacks. * Sothis' Enpowerment: After fusing with Sothis, Oprissmian got the ability to fuse the Legendary Weapons into the Dawnbringer. He also could use Sothis' power Divine Pulse.